The present invention is directed to hair care compositions which supply body to the treated hair without giving up conditioning attributes. More particularly, the present invention is directed to hair care compositions and a method for treating hair which supply body to the treated hair without giving up conditioning attributes. In the past, it has been difficult to achieve good hair body from a hair treatment composition without giving up conditioning attributes. Moreover, while styling would ordinarily be considered a measure of hair body, prior art compositions have failed to deliver good styling attributes. The present invention overcomes these deficiencies. Other products in the market give either body or conditioning. The present invention gives both body and conditioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,299 to Bolich et al. teaches styling benefits, which may not provide the combination of body and conditioning, from rigid silicone polymers having complex viscosities greater than 107 poise when delivered from a rinse-off product (shampoo or conditioner). They also require a volatile carrier which is typically a linear or cyclic silicone or hydrocarbon. This volatile carrier exhibits a solubility in water of less than 0.1% and is present at a level between 0.1 and 99.9% However, we have measured the complex modulus of the SR-545 material described in the patent and determined that at 5.28xc3x9710xe2x88x922 dynes/cm2 it is four orders of magnitude lower than the materials in our invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,850 to Vu teaches styling benefits from a rigid silicone polymer contained in a shampoo. He also claims a volatile silicone carrier at a range from 1-10% of the total composition.
PCT/EP96/01462 Birtwistle et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference, teaches a hair care composition containing a non-rigid emulsion polymerized cross linked conditioning agent having a viscosity between 106-109 cts.
The present invention is directed to hair care compositions which supply body to the treated hair without giving up conditioning attributes. More particularly, the present invention is directed to hair care compositions and a method for treating hair which supply body to the treated hair without giving up conditioning attributes. In the past, it has been difficult to achieve good hair body from a hair treatment composition without giving up conditioning attributes. Moreover, while styling would ordinarily be considered a measure of hair body, prior art compositions have failed to deliver good styling attributes. The present invention overcomes these deficiencies.
More specifically, this invention relates to aqueous or non-aqueous hair care compositions including conditioners, shampoos, and mousses. Conditioners include rinse-off and leave-in conditioners. The invention also relates to methods of treating hair, and more particularly to treating hair with aqueous hair care compositions which contain one or more elastomeric resinous materials. These materials when tested at the same concentration that would be incorporated into a product exhibit a Gxe2x80x2 modulus between 1xc3x97102 and 1xc3x97105 dynes cm2. Furthermore these resins when mixed with a hydrophilic or hydrophobic diluent at a ratio of 1:95 to 95:1% and this mixture then incorporated into an aqueous emulsion in the range of 0.1 to 10% have been demonstrated to deliver a consumer perceptible increase in hair body without sacrificing conditioning attributes.
The present invention relates to aqueous and non-aqueous hair care compositions including for example, conditioners, shampoos, hair sprays and mousses. Conditioners include rinse-off and leave-in conditioners. The invention also relates to methods of treating hair, and more particularly to treating hair with aqueous hair care compositions which contain one or more elastomeric resinous materials. As noted above, these elastomeric materials when tested at the same concentration that would be incorporated into a product exhibit a Gxe2x80x2 modulus between 1xc3x97102 and 1xc3x97105 dynes/cm2. Furthermore these resins when mixed with a hydrophilic or hydrophobic diluent at a ratio of 1:95 to 95:1% and this mixture then incorporated into an aqueous emulsion in the range of 0.1 to 10% have been demonstrated to deliver a consumer perceptible increase in hair body without sacrificing conditioning attributes.
Previous work has demonstrated that silicone resins of high viscosity 105-109 poise are required to yield styling benefits from a rinse off product (Bolich et al., Birtwistle et al. and Vu). All of our previous work indicates that styling is an important component of body in the consumers"" mind. Thus, one would expect that a material that is capable of delivering styling would also deliver body. However, we have found that not all resins in the 105-109 poise range are capable of delivering on consumer perceptible body. Additionally, resins that fall well below the 105-109 poise range also deliver on body. What we have found, unexpectedly, is that it is not the viscosity of the neat resin that determines if it will deliver body. What is important is the viscosity of the resin when mixed with a hydrophilic or hydrophobic diluent that is then incorporated into the final formulation.
The one or more elastomeric resinous materials that can be included in our compositions are any elastomers that have the Gxe2x80x2 and Gxe2x80x3 measurements set forth in this specification. These elastomers include non-silicone elastomers or more preferably cross-linked or uncross-linked silicone elastomers.
Moreover, the degree of crosslinking of silicone elastomers affects their performance in the compositions of the invention. Preferred silicone elastomers for ;use in the invention are polydiorganosiloxanes, preferably derived from suitable combinations of R3SiO0.5 units and R2SiO units where each R independently represents an alkyl, alkenyl (e.g. vinyl), alkaryl, aralkyl, or aryl (e.g. phenyl) group. R is most preferably methyl.
The preferred crosslinked silicone elastomers of the invention are cross-linked polydimethyl siloxanes (which have the CTFA designation dimethicone), optionally having end groups such as hydroxyl or methyl.
One preferred elastomer of the invention is DC 2-9040.
DC 2-9040 Cross-linking Chemistry is as follows.
The cross linker used in the DC 2-9040 is an alpha, omega aliphatic diene of the following structure: CH2xe2x95x90CH(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2, where X ranges from 1-20. A gel is formed by crosslinking and addition of Sixe2x80x94H across double bonds in the alpha, omega-diene. The following Dow Corning patent describes the DC 2-9040: U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,362. This just mentioned U.S. patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
Another preferred elastomer of the invention is DC 3-2365.
The structure of the cross-linker used in DC 3-2365 is given below: 
Another preferred elastomer of the invention is Silicone/Urethane Copolymer.
The structure of the urethane cross-linker is given below: 
The tradename for the silicone-urethane copolymer is Polyderm PPI-SI-100. The supplier is Alzo Incorporated, Matawan, N.J.
The degree of crosslinking of the silicone elastomers is suitably from about 0.05% to about 35%, preferably being in the range of about 0.15% to about 7%, e.g. from about 0.2 to about 2%.
Suitable emulsion polymerized cross-linked silicone elastomers are commercially available or can be readily made using conventional techniques well known to those skilled in the art.
Gxe2x80x2 and Gxe2x80x3 are well-recognized moduli that are used in measuring the physical properties of viscoelastic fluids as can be seen from xe2x80x9cViscoelastic Fluidsxe2x80x9d Ronald Darby pages 106 through 115, published by Marcel Dekker, Inc. (1976) which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Gxe2x80x2 and Gxe2x80x3 are components of the complex modulus, G*, that is used to characterize the viscoelastic behavior of polymers. Gxe2x80x2 represents the elastic or solid-like character of the polymer, and Gxe2x80x3 represents the viscous or liquid-like character of the polymer. The Gxe2x80x2 and Gxe2x80x3 components of the complex modulus are derived from relationships between the oscillatory stress and the oscillatory strain.
The Gxe2x80x2 and Gxe2x80x3 rheological measurements were carried out using a Bohlin VOR rheometer (Bohlin Instruments, Inc.). Two measuring geometries were used. The choice of geometries is based on the viscosity and the volume of the material to be measured. For lower viscosity polymer fluids, such as GE SR 1000 in 50% DC 245 and Dow Corning X2-1787, the C25 cup and bob geometry was employed. The diameter of the bob was 25 mm with a gap spacing of 1.25 mm. For higher viscosity polymer fluids, such as DC 2-9040 in DC 245 and Polyderm PPI-SI-100 in Myristyl Ether Propionate, the parallel plate geometry was used. The diameter of the upper plate was 30 mm and the gap spacing of 1 mm was used. All tests were run at 25xc2x0 C.
In carrying out a dynamic viscosity measurement, the first step was to establish the viscoelastic region. Initially, the strain amplitude at constant frequency was increased and the moduli were plotted versus the amplitude in order to establish the linear viscoelastic region. Once the viscoelastic region was established, oscillatory measurements were carried out at one amplitude within the linear viscoelastic region as a function of frequency. The Bohlin VOR rheometer is capable of covering the frequency range of 0.01 to 125 rad/sec.
From the stress, to, and strain, go, amplitudes, and from the phase-angle, delta, the following expressions are derived:       "LeftBracketingBar"          G      *        "RightBracketingBar"    =            τ      o              γ      o      xe2x80x83Gxe2x80x2=|G*|cos xcex4
Gxe2x80x3=|G*|sin xcex4
|G*|=Gxe2x80x2+iGxe2x80x3
where G* is the complex modulus, Gxe2x80x2 the storage modulus (elastic component of G*), Gxe2x80x3 is the loss modulus (viscous component of Gxe2x80x2) and i is equal to (xe2x88x921)xc2xd.
The elastomeric resinous materials used in the compositions have Gxe2x80x2 and Gxe2x80x3 measured after they are mixed with the hydrophilic or hydrophobic diluent and before the final product is prepared.
The Gxe2x80x2 modulus of these elastomeric resinous materials after the mixing with diluent is about 1xc3x97102 to 1xc3x97107 dynes/cm2 or, more preferably, 1xc3x97102 to 1xc3x97105 dynes/cm2. The Gxe2x80x3 modulus of these elastomeric resinous materials after mixing with diluent is about 1xc3x97102 to 1xc3x97105 dynes/cm2 or, more preferably, 1xc3x97102 to 1xc3x97104 dynes/cm2.
As noted above, in compositions of our invention the elastomeric resinous materials are mixed with a hydrophilic or hydrophobic diluent such as PPG-2 Myristyl Ether Propionate or cyclomethicone.
The weight ratio of elastomeric resinous material to diluent may run from about 1:95 to about95:1.
The mixture is then made into an aqueous emulsion wherein the resulting elastomer concentration is in a weight per cent range of about 0.1 to about 10%. In making our compositions, conventional means known to those skilled in the art are employed.
Our hair care compositions include rinse-off conditioners, leave-on conditioners, shampoos and mousses, sprays, or lotions. Particularly preferred forms are conditioners having conditioning and bodifying properties.
Hair conditioner compositions of the invention may comprise one or more cationic surfactants.
Examples of cationic surfactants include mono or di or tri alkyl quaternary ammonium compounds. Additional surfactants include quaternary ammonium hydroxides or cetyl pyridinium hydroxides or salts thereof. Specific cationic surfactants include quaternary ammonium hydroxides, such as tetramethylammonium hydroxide, alyltrimethylammonium hydroxides wherein the alkyl group has from about 8 to 22 carbon atoms, for example octyltrimethylammonium hydroxide, dodecyltrimethylammonium hydroxide, hexadecyl trimethylammonium hydroxide, cetyltrimethylammonium hydroxide, octyldimethylbenzylammonium hydroxide, decyldimethylbenzylammonium hydroxide, stearyldimethylbenzylammonium hydroxide, didodecyidimeth ylammonium hydroxide, dioctadecyldimethylammonium hydroxide, tallow trimethylammonium hydroxide, cocotrimethylammonium hydroxide, cetyltrimethylammonium chloride, dicetyldimethylammonium chloride, tricetylmethylammonium chloride and the corresponding salts thereof, for example, chlorides.
Other cationic surfactants include amidoamines, cetylpyridinium hydoxide or salts thereof, for example chlorides; or compounds selected from the group consisting of Quaternium-5, Quaternium-31, Quaternium-18, and mixtures thereof.
In hair conditioning compositions of the invention, the level of cationic surfactant is preferably 0.01 to 10%, or 0.05 to 5%, or 0.1 to 2% by weight of the composition.
Another ingredient that may be advantageously incorporated into hair treatment compositions of the invention which are conditioners is a fatty alcohol, particularly in conditioning compositions of the invention which comprise one or more cationic surfactant materials. Preferred fatty alcohols comprise from 8 to 22 carbon atoms, more particularly from 16 to 20. Examples of fatty alcohols include cetyl alcohol and stearyl alcohol. Compositions of the invention which are conditioners can include a conditioning agent such as a fatty amine like stearamidopropyl dimethylamine.
Hair treatment compositions of the invention may also contain one or more conditioning agents selected from the group consisting of cationic polymers, protein hydrolyzates and quaternised protein hydrolyzates.
Another preferred hair treatment composition in accordance with the invention is a shampoo composition which, in addition to the silicone elastomer further comprises a surfactant to provide a deterging benefit. The deterging surfactant is selected from anionic, nonionic, amphoteric and zwitterionic surfactants, and mixtures thereof.
Suitable anionic surfactants include the alkyl sulphates, alkyl ether sulfates, alkaryl sulfonates, alkanoyl isethionates, alkyl succinates, alkyl sulphosuccinates, n-alkoyl sarcosinates, alkyl phosphates, alkyl ether sulphonates, alkyl ether carboxylates and alpha-olefin sulphonates, especially their sodium, magnesium, ammonium, and mono-, di-, and tri-ethanolamine salts. The alkyl and acyl groups generally contain from 8 to 18 carbon atoms and may be unsaturated. The alkyl ether sulphates, alkyl ether phosphates and alkyl ether carboxylates may contain from one to ten ethylene oxide or propylene oxide units per molecule, and preferably contain 2 to 3 ethylene oxide units per molecule.
Examples of suitable anionic surfactants include sodium oleyl succinate, ammonium lauryl sulphosuccinate, ammonium lauryl sulphate, sodium dodecylbenzene sulphonate, triethanolamine dodecylbenzene sulphonate, sodium cocoyl isethionate, sodium lauryl sulphate, sodium lauryl isethionate and sodium lauryl sarcosinate. The most preferred anionic surfactants are sodium lauryl sulphate, triethanolamine lauryl sulphate, triethanolamine monolauryl phosphate, sodium lauryl ether sulphate 1EO, 2EO, and 3EO, ammonium lauryl sulphate and ammonium lauryl ether sulphate 1EO, 2EO, 3EO.
Nonionic surfactants suitable for use in compositions of the invention may include condensation products of aliphatic (8 to 18 carbons) primary, secondary linear or branched chain alcohols or phenois with alkylene oxides, usually ethylene oxide and generally having from 6 to 30 ethylene oxide groups. Other suitable nonionics include alkanolamides. Examples include coco mono- diethanolamide and coco mono-isopropanolamide.
Amphoteric and zwitterionic surfactants suitable for use in compositions of the invention may include alkyl amine oxides, alkyl betaines, alkyl amidopropyl betaines, alkylsulphobetaines, alkyl glycinates, alkyl carboxyglcinates, alkyl amphopropionates, alkylamphoglycinates, alkyl amidopropyl hydroxysultaines, acyl taurates and acyl glutamates, wherein the alkyl and acyl groups have from 8 to 19 carbon atoms. Examples include lauryl amine oxide, cocodimethyl sulphopropyl betaine, lauryl betaine, cocamidopropyl betaine and sodium cocamphopropionate.
The surfactants are present in shampoo compositions of the invention in an amount from 0.1% to 50% by weight, preferably 0.5% to 30% by weight.
A further optional component of compositions of the invention which are shampoos, is a deposition aid, generally present at 0.001% to 5%. Examples of such deposition aids include polyquaternium-16; cationic guars, and polymer JR resins.
Compositions of the invention which are shampoos may further comprise from 0.1 to 5% of a suspending agent such as Carbopol 910, Carbopol 940, Carbopol 941, acrylate copolymers, or poly saccharides.
Small quantities of surfactant ranging anywhere from 0.1 to about 10%, preferably from 0.1 to about 1%, may be present in the hair mousse compositions of the invention the surfactant may be anionic, nonionic or cationic emulsifier. Surfactants which are suitable for mousses include, for example, sodium cocoyl isethionate and Laureth 20.
Depending on the type of composition employed, one or more additional ingredients conventionally incorporated into hair treatment compositions may be included in compositions of the invention. Such additional ingredients include styling agents such as resins and hair-setting polymers, perfumes, dyes, buffering or pH adjusting agents, viscosity modifiers, opacifiers, pearlescers, preservatives, antibacterial agents, antidandruff agents, foam boosters, proteins, moisturizing agents, herb or other plant extracts and other natural ingredients.
Compositions of the invention can include a pH buffer like citric acid.
Compositions of the invention can include a dispersing agent such as water-insoluble alkyl esters and derivatives such as PPG2 Myristyl ether propionate, or cyclomethicone or polyhydric compounds such as glycerin.
Compositions of the invention can optionally include an opacifier.
Our invention includes a method for giving hair unexpected body as well as conditioning which comprises treating said hair with compositions of our invention.